¿Esto? Es amor
by Moni-Chan Fanfiction
Summary: ¿Tú no decidirías amar a quien te ama?


Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

Esto ¿Es amor?.

Uchiha Sasuke el la mayor causa de su conflicto.. No entendia... ¿Por qué en ese momento?...en ese momento en que se disipaban sus dudas acerca de lo que sentia por Naruto, y que su corazón comprendia lo que tan retenido había tenido toda su vida, y que necesitaba ser llegar a ser exento, el aparecia.

-Sasuke-Kun... Yo.

-Me amas ¿Cieto? - Inquirió el pelinegro.

-Lo siento.. Pero... - Sus anteriores sentimientos la hacian dudar, era muy duro el aceptar que ese amor había dejado de existir.

-Me lo prometiste... Que si yo - Absorto, así se encontraba, recordando momentos que jamás volverían.

-Si te quedabas conmigo, pero no lo hiciste, al contrario de ti, Naruto lo hizo, siempre estubo a mi lado, profesando su amor por mi, y cuando no pudo estarlo, no fue por una venganza, que a fin de cuentas resultó mal, el intetá hacerme feliz, me hace reir siempre, yo...

- Sakura ... Te.. Amo - Lo había conseguido, subyugar a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun... Es demasiado tarde para eso... Creo que eh decidido amar a quien me ama, y a quien siempre debí amar... Sasuke-Kun... Lo siento - Sakura depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Sasuke - Esto es lo último que te puedo dar,siempre quisé hacerlo, perdoname.

-Sakura... - Dejando atrás a el Uchiha Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de el Uzumaki.

Ahora lo comprendía, sus dudas se disipaban, todo en su mente estaba claro, Naruto era esa persona indicada por la cual lucharía hasta el fin, la persona que no la hería, que la protegía tanto con sus brazos, como con su corazón, llevaba años conociendo a el rubio, y no daba por hecho el amarle, pero ahora lo sabía, el era el indicado.

-Naruto... - Susurro Sakura mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de el Uzimaki.

-¿Sakura... Sakura-Chan? ¿No es muy temprano? - Dijo Naruto despavilandose - ¿Acaso es una misión de emergencia, Sasuke huyó de nuevo? ¿Estas..?.

-Naruto... No es nada de eso, estoy bien, pero... Hay algo que quiero decirte... - Hizo una pausa mientras su corazón daba un vuelco - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?.

-¿¡Una cita!? - Grito entisiasmado el pelirubio mientras sus ojos se volvian corazones.

-Si, una cita - La pelirosa sonrió a más no poder mientras obligaba a el Uzumaki a entrar en su departamento - Vistete Naruto para que vayamos.

-¡Si Sakura-Chan! - Como pudo, y tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitio el rubio se vistio y salio sonriente - ¡Vamos Dattebayo!.

-Si - Esta vez la Haruno tomo su mano y caminarón con Naruto derritiendose cada vez que miraba a la pelirosa.

-Oye Sakura-Chan ¿Por qué me tomas de la mano? -Dijo el Uzumaki sin salir de su trance de amor.

-Por ... Um bueno Naruto... Hay ciertas cosas que quisiera decirte.

-¿A mi Sakura-Chan?.

-Sasuke-Kun ... Me ha confesado que...

-Está enamorado de ti, si el me dijo que te lo diría.

-Pero... Yo.

-Le has correspondido - Dijo Naruto mientras su mirada se oscurecia.

-No... Por que yo amo a alguien más, a un hombre que no me ha hecho solo llorar sino tambien sonreir, que me ha hecho muy feliz, que ha intentado darme todo lo que he querido, que me ha protegido y que siempre ha estado conmigo y en mi corazón... Y ese hombre, eres tú Naruto.

-Sakura...-Chan... - El rubio obserbaba detenidamente cada una de las facciones de la Haruno.

-Entiendo que ya no sientas nada por mi, se que te he hecho daño, que he realizado cosas que no debí hacer, que he sido una cobarde y... - Fue interrumpida, por unos labios cálidos que reconfortarón todo su ser, que la inclinarón a tomar a el dueño de esos labios y acercarlo más a su cuerpo, como si ambos desearán fusionarse.

-Sakura-Chan, yo siempre te voy a amar es una promesa - Los ojos de la pelirosa se entrecerrarón mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Gracias Naruto... Yo... Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo Sakura-Chan.

-¿Quieres un tazón de ramen? - Preguntó Sakura mientras observaba a el Uzumaki rascar su cabeza, lo conocia, sabía todo de el, desde que amaba el ramen hasta que peleaba dormido.

-Si - Dijo esté sonriendo - Pero yo invito.

-Esta bien... Mi.. Mi amor - Vaya que se encontraba nerviosa, nunca antes había tenido un novio, ni algo semejante, y aún que Naruto le hacia sentír tranquila, no dejaba de ser la primera vez que amaba así a alguien, no se parecia en lo absoluto a el amor que alguna vez le profesó a Sasuke, esto era real, autentico, y por sobre todo eterno.

-Si jeje mi amor - La felicidad, una cosa evidente, no era una sustancia, no era comida, no era algo que ocupara un lugar en el espacio, pero si en sus corazones, era suficiente para compartirse con todas y cada una de las personas que estaban junto a ambos y las que en sus recuerdos permanecian.

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤

Sakura Pov.

¿Por qué no comenzamos por lo que está aconteciendo ahora?, yo, Haruno Sakura, estoy casada con la persona más maravillosa de el mundo, Uzumaki Naruto, que además de ser un gran Hokage, es el mejor padre de el mundo, si, tenemos dos hijos, Kushina y Minato, mi pequeña tiene los ojos como su padre y el cabello de un rosa claro asemejado al mio, y mi niño tiene el cabello rubio como Naruto, y los ojos verdes igual que yo, eh de decir que actualmente estoy embarazada de un pequeño, al que Naruto y yo hemos decidido llamar Sasuke, en honor a su mejor amigo, ¿Qué fue de el? Se preguntarán, bien, Sasuke-Kun nunca se casó, ni reconstruyó su Clan ¿Por qué? Por que está enamorado de mi, y prometió hacerlo por siempre, Naruto le juró que cuidaría bien de nosotros, y el respetó mi decisión, Tsunade-Sama me sedió su puesto como encargada de el Hospital de Konoha, mi querido marido no hace más que sobreprotegerme y malcriarme, pero somos muy felices, más de lo que alguna vez solos lo fuimos, más que cualquier habitante de este mundo, y mi pregunta siempre será "¿Esto? Es amor" y la respuesta "Si, siempre lo ha sido".

Sasuke Pov.

Es duro, perder lo que más amas en esta vida, y saber que algún día fue tuyo, y ahora es de alguien más, un error, eso cometí, y me conllevo a perder a ese ser que me daba la luz necesaria para vivir y ser feliz, pero, nada puedo cambiar ahora, solo verla ser feliz, con eso bastará para poder serlo tambien.

Naruto Pov.

Sakura-Chan, mi esposa, si es un sueño espero nunca despertar, ella es... Alegre, divertida, tierna, - Cuando lo desea - una buena madre, y me ama, tanto como yo a ella, me siento feliz de decirles que todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad, soy el Hokage que junto a mis amigos, compañeros y habitantes de la villa, honrramos la memoria de nuestros ancestros, y como siempre lo desee, Sakura-Chan y yo vamos juntos, tomados de la mano, con nuestra famila a nuestros lados, dos lindos hijos, un bébe en camino y toda una vida por continuar, pero esta vez juntos hasta el fin, sus padres me tratan como si no solo fuera su yerno, sino el hijo que jamás tubierón, ellos son unas personas extraordinarias, lo que más me encanta es ver a Sakura-Chan mientras come, es adorable, Sai dice que se ve hermosa con la barriguita grande, juro que sus pechos crecierón desde nuestro primer hijo, mi duda es si acaso terminará como Tsunade-Obachan, de cualquier forma, Sakura-Chan siempre será el amor de mi vida, y a ser felices ¡Dattebayo!.

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤

Fin...


End file.
